Love Story
by TurtleHeart
Summary: Apologizing, gaining her trust, confessing his love, making love, convincing her to sail with him, marrying, and raising their daughter together are what Jack intends to do.  But it's not as simple as it sounds. Jack/Ana. Chapter Three added!
1. Something's Gotten Into Him

**A Note from TurtleHeart: i know i should finish my other stories online, really i do, but i've been debating whether or not to put this one up for quite a while now and since i am in such a Captain Jack mood right now, i couldn't resist mate. **Life was well again. A year ago, everything horrible ended and the battle for the seas was no longer a care to anyone. The Navy kept to themselves since enough pirates were dead. Funding pirate hunts was such a waste. What pirates there were kept quiet and found work on land while continuing to pirate.

* * *

Only one pirate remained as he had been for years. Jack Sparrow didn't bother to change his name, find work on land, abandon life at sea or piracy. No, he continued to do what he did best and that was pirate. Of course, it didn't matter anymore seeing as he was immortal, although no one believed him but his own crew.

The name Jack Sparrow and the ship _Black Pearl_ was just as much part of the past as the battle once taking place in the Caribbean. Everyone knew Jack. Marines saw Jack and walked away from him. Jack Sparrow was a lost worry to the world.

For Jack, life was just beginning. He was immortal and the possibilities endless. His only complaint was surrendering Aqua de Vida to Barbossa in return for the _Pearl_. He knew he was going to be fighting for the rights to his ship until the end of time and even then he would fight for his _Pearl_.

Life was good, but it wasn't perfect. He felt something missing inside him. It wasn't Will or Elizabeth oddly. He knew what became of them. Will and his father were together on the ship. Elizabeth found her cousin on a small, secluded island where she would raise her and Will's child while writing to him every week of her progress. And eventually he knew they would be together.

No, life was not perfect. Jack Sparrow's hunts were not over. There was one last hunt he wanted— needed to accomplish. Ever since he saw his reasoning for this venture of his, until now, he never had courage to do so, which was odd because he faced death before. As he told Will once, "death has a way of shifting one's priorities". He never quite understood what that comment meant until recently.

Breathing the sweetness of Tortuga once more, the dock smelling of the rotting scent even. A man could never visit Tortuga too many times in a single year.

"Mr. Mullroy, Mr. Murtogg, Cotton, Marty at the helm!" he ordered.

The four men raced in front of Jack awaiting orders.

Jack pointed to the four of them. "I have unfinished business and a hunt to accomplish while here. We will only be here for one night. I leave the _Pearl_ in your watch. If anybody approaches her or even looks at her shoot him," he ordered.

"With a gun?" asked Murtogg.

"Yes, with a gun," replied Jack in his usual annoyed tone while responding to two of them.

"Well you could shoot him with a cannon. I was just making sure," added Murtogg quickly.

Jack rolled his eyes as he made his way onto main deck. He happened to pass by Ragetti and Pintel overhearing a comment that made him glee with joy.

"Wot do you think came of Captain Barbossa?" asked Ragetti.

"I don't know. That island isn't proper for a marooning," said Pintel.

At that comment Jack swung around causing his entire person to swing and jangle with him. "Of course it's proper. He has whatever Elizabeth didn't burn. I'm sure there are a few bottles of rum, one or two, and a palm tree or two to keep his shade. I did hear monkey tastes like chicken from somewhere and he can boil the salt out of the seawater. He'll be fine. I left him with a pistol as promised. He is immortal so if really wanted to get off that island he could just walk the ocean floor," he told him.

"Not so bad when you put it that way," noted Ragetti.

Pintel looked at him with a roll of his eyes.

Jack wandered through Tortuga, breathing the sweet scent in deeply. He came to miss this little island more than he had before. It was barely a year ago he was last here. First on his stops was a familiar tavern of his, none other than the Faithful Bride.

A smile widened on his face as soon as he set foot inside. The right corner of the bar was engulfed in a fight. The rest of the miscreants and filthy men either watched, drank, or engaged play with a woman. This was definitely his Tortuga. Dancing his way through it all without a single scratch on him of course, he sat at a stool given up by a man to engage in the fight.

"Thanks very much," he hollered over the fight.

"What can I get you sir?" asked one Joshamee Gibbs.

Jack's mouth dropped and eyes widened as he looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs seemed just as surprised to find him here alive. "Jack, what are you doing here?"

"You need to get your questioning of the questioning of who is here right," noted Jack. He pointed at Gibbs. "What are you doing here?"

"After I left with Scarlett and Giselle I realized women were not for me. You left already and I've been here earning an honest living everyday since," replied Gibbs. He left for a moment to give Jack a bottle of rum. "On the house."

"Thanks mate," said Jack. He offered his friend the first drink, which Gibbs gladly accepted. "After I tracked down Aqua de Vida and drank from her clear waters, I got my ship back, although I had to give Hector my water too then I mutinied him on Rumrunner's Island."

"Well, fair enough," admitted Gibbs, leaning his arm on the table. He ducked his head as a mug flew over him.

At the other end of the bar, men called loudly for more ale and rum.

While his friend filled in their requests, Jack didn't drink the rum. He twisted the cool glass between his palms. His eyes were narrow and low in thought.

Gibbs returned to Jack seeing this expression on his face. "What's gotten into you Jack Sparrow? First, you cut your hair and pull it behind your head in a bow. Then, you take away your famous kohl eyes and clothes. Now what are you planning?"

"Is she here?" asked Jack quietly.

"Who?" wondered Gibbs, looking left from right.

Jack looked at him obviously. "Anamaria."

"No," replied Gibbs. "She left not long after you did. I don't know where she went Jack."

"I'll find her then," said Jack.

"When are you going to do it?" asked Gibbs.

"Which part?" Jack asked. He counted on his fingers as he spoke aloud. "The apologizing, confessing my love, making love, convincing her to sail with me as my first mate, or the marrying her part?"

"In that order," replied Gibbs.

"To answer your question yes," replied Jack. "I'm almost perfect. I need someone in my life."

"If you do this you might have a child in the near future and you won't be able to sail the sea for quite some time and you won't be as free as you are now again," warned Gibbs.

Jack's eyes lowered in disappointment. "The world changed Josh. It's right time I change with it."

Fists beating and shouting caused Gibbs to groan as he buried his face into his arms. "Jack, take me with you. Please."

"Come on then," said Jack as he stood, continuing to drink the bottle.

Gibbs went to the men pounding their fists on the table. He removed the apron from his head and gave it to the first man he saw.

"You're in charge now," he said. Wiping his hands of the matter, he literally danced his way beside Jack from the tavern. "If I never see that place again it won't be soon enough."

Behind them gunshots fired as the typical Faithful Bride fight began.

As promised, finding it difficult to go back on his word since living again, Jack remained in Tortuga. He knew there were well deserving men aboard his ship that needed one night to do what he wanted in Tortuga. He and Gibbs sat in the great cabin talking and catching up on a few things as well as finding the destination where his compass was pointing.

Gibbs pointed at the map. "It goes straight through Charles Town."

"Carolina," noted Jack. An expression of wonder consumed his face. "That doesn't sound like her."

"You know she won't be happy to see you Jack," said Gibbs.

"And why not?" wondered Jack.

"Well, she did leave the _Pearl_ in a bit of a fuss and she did say she hoped you would die before she sees you again. Remember?" asked Gibbs.

Jack shook his head. "No, to her I don't remember. Aye, to me I remember, but she doesn't have to know that."

"Why now Jack? Why are you going after her now?" wondered Gibbs.

"Because, after I was left to die by Kraken and brought back by up is down, my priorities shifted. Recent events changed the only plan I ever made in my life so now I have a new plan. The world changed Josh. I already told you I have to change with it," replied Jack.

"I must say, you have grown up," admitted Gibbs.

"Dying does that I suppose," said Jack softly. "I wonder how much Will has grown."

"It's been a year Jack. I thought you'd've moved on from that long ago," noted Gibbs.

Jack's head tilted to the side as he followed the mouth of the empty bottle with the tip of his middle finger. "Not all things are easily accepted mate."

Gibbs nodded his head in agreement. "The past is the past. It happened already. A man can change only his future."

"I know," said Jack with a smile.

That was exactly his intentions. He was not only changing his future but of the woman he longed to marry, love, have children, and be together forever with.

* * *

Since the moment he bartered the compass from Tia Dalma by trade of one night together, he thought it would never repay the time he spent with the mystic. He admitted to himself of how wrong he just was.

* * *

His beautiful compass led him into the Charles Town Harbor and to an inn and tavern named Sprigim's Inn and Tavern. In his mind that was the most unruly, shameful name for anything. Shipwreck Island, Cove, and City had more class and life than Sprigim's Inn and Tavern.

Shaking it off, he walked inside with Gibbs.

Not believing he was doing this, Gibbs walked casually to the counter.

"Come to spend the night my friend?" the man behind the counter asked.

Gibbs nodded. He pointed to Jack. "Him as well."

The man took a pen in his hands. "Can I get your names?"

"Joshamee Gibbs and John Teague," replied Gibbs.

"And how long will you two be staying?"

Jack stepped forward for this one. "Well, my ship was damaged and we need repairs. I do not quite know the time it will take to repair me ship."

"Ah, one of you. Well, we get your kind quite often. Each night you are here you must pay the three pound fee. You see these rooms are kept in a more clean matter and a higher fee because only good men can afford to remain here. Since you are sailors of decent manor compared to those I have seen before and everywhere else is filled for your kind you two get our best offer. The entire corner of the west wing is yours. Usually that is reserved for the more wealthy of beings, but you two don't look so bad after all," said the attendant.

Gibbs paid both fees received the key and was led up there.

Jack had to admit it reminded him of his wing in the Cove. Three bedrooms spawned from the main parlor room where couches, desks, a fireplace, and private veranda was placed.

"Not bad for being a couple of pirates," noted Gibbs.

"I've seen better," admitted Jack.

"Where is she then?" asked Gibbs.

Jack smiled. "You gave me a drink and now it is my turn to repay your on the house bottle of rum."

Nearing eleven at night Jack and Gibbs made their way into the tavern connected to the inn. The high fee was worth every shilling. Because they were guests, they had the honor of night or day privileges in the tavern while it was closed to the general public.

Jack's feet stopped as she saw her handing a few sailors there drinks. Her glossy black hair was braided behind her head, chocolate skin color more healthy and beautiful than he had ever seen. The cream sleeves of her red bodice dress were rolled to her elbow, exposing the rich, darkness of her body. The apron tied behind her waist, showing the world her thin body. Her eyes were warm and bright as they always were and her smile was flawless and bright.

Inside, his heart pounded blood through his body. This blood was in love with that woman, the woman he was determined to marry.

Everything inside of him suddenly stopped as she locked eyes with him.

Her smile, bright eyes, and cheerful manor became cold, regretful, and a simple shake of her head told him her answer. She collected mugs and began washing them.

Ignoring what she signed to him, Jack, now alone as Gibbs sat by the window with sailors, who he already became aquatinted with, mustered courage and dignity. He sat in a chair at the bar behind her, patiently waiting. Although he knew he shouldn't have, his eyes followed every contour of her body over and over again.

Finally, she turned around.

"What are you doing here Jack Sparrow?" she asked.

Jack shrugged. "What is the only reason for me to be on land Anamaria?"

"I don't know Jack. Either your precious _Black Pearl_ has finally broken down again or you want rum. Perhaps you want to break the heart of another young woman," replied Anamaria, her voice just as cold and angry as it was the last time he heard her speak.

"Well I would like some rum since you mention it," noted Jack in as much respect and honor he could.

Anamaria's lower lip curled. Her eyes narrowed as she left in front of Jack. Not a moment later, she delivered Jack a full bottle of rum and threw a mug behind her as she continued washing.

To her delight, but not to Jack's the mug smacked him square in the forehead.

"That hurt you know," Jack told her.

"Fair enough," said Anamaria. She turned her head around. "But we are not even. You can do nothing in the world to earn my forgiveness."

Jack raised the mouth of the bottle. "Is that a challenge?"

Anamaria stopped washing. She dried her hands on her apron, walked from behind the bar, and to Jack. A small, soft smile was on her face.

With a smile coming on his face as well, Jack turned his body to face her. He seemed happy enough to be close to her again.

"Jack Sparrow, what am I going to do with you?" asked Anamaria sweetly.

The smile on her face widened as the back of her hand came across Jack's cheek, the smack echoing in the near empty room.

Across the room, the other patrons, including Gibbs, stopped conversing to observe what caused such a smack.

Jack's face twisted into a ridiculous expression of pain. He pressed his palm against his nose as he felt warm liquid dripping.

"I wish you good luck on your challenge," said Anamaria.

"And wot if I win?" wondered Jack, his voice higher.

Anamaria stopped walking to turn her head. "Then you get the girl." She walked to the door where she pointed. "Please, Jack, I don't want to wash your blood from the floor I just cleaned an hour ago."

Nodding, Jack took the bottle of rum into his other hand. He walked to Anamaria and paused beside her.

"Good night," he told her.

Her response was simply pointing once more to the hall between the tavern and inn.

Jack trudged from beyond the doorway. Not two moments later, the door was slammed shut. He continued trudging to his room where he immediately took a damp rag to his nose while removing his tunic.

Gibbs walked in the room quite hurriedly. He shut the door and immediately went to Jack to remove the rag. "Well, she got you good mate. Her hand is worse than Scarlett and Giselle."

"I know," said Jack. "But that is why she is the only soul who can put up with me own."

Having to agree Gibbs nodded before walking to the window where he sat and watched the night.

Bright and early, Jack Sparrow walked down the stairs from the Inn to the hall separating the two buildings. He walked with a smile on his face and his head held high, proud of his black and blue, swelling nose. Every odd look given to him by every passing man, he felt his heart becoming more and more in love with her.

Already, Sprigim's Inn and Tavern bustled with life in the day. He wandered into the tavern. A single footstep through the doorway and his eyes darted around the room. No Anamaria. She wasn't there. He sighed, his mouth forming into a pout, but since he was here breakfast was being served for the day.

He sat by the window across from his companion.

When the maid came with their food Jack looked at her with a smile. "Do you know when Anamaria will be stopping by?"

"Jack Sparrow, I thought she told you to stay away."

"And you are lassy?" wondered Jack.

"Lucinda," replied the maid.

"How is it you know me?" asked Jack.

Lucinda turned her head to look around the room. She lowered herself closer to Jack. "Ana sometimes doesn't stop talking about you. We know everything there is to know about Jack Sparrow."

"Not everything luv. Trust me," said Jack.

"I do know she loves you," whispered Lucinda. "And she'll be here before five tonight."

Jack nodded. He slipped a piece of eight on the tray.

"And what do you propose we do until then?" wondered Gibbs.

"What pirates do best of course," relied Jack. "Drink, pillage, and plunder."

"Ah, a treasure hunt then," said Gibbs.

"I need more money for my Anamaria," said Jack.

"And where do you propose we go?" wondered Gibbs.

"This is Charles Town Mr. Gibbs and I am Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack told him. "There must be someone with loose change on his person or a careless shop vendor."

Gibbs looked at Jack. "We need to talk Jack Sparrow."

"About?" wondered Jack.

"Come back with me to the room," said Gibbs.

Jack rolled his eyes but followed. He walked in behind Gibbs and shut the door.

Immediately, Gibbs stood Jack in front of the mirror. "Take a look at yourself Jack. What do you see?"

"I see me," said Jack. "And I look very handsome."

"Jack, look at yourself closer," Gibbs told him. "Now what do you see?"

Jack's eyes slowly scanned his person from his chest and above in the mirror. "A dark skinned, filthy sailor, who looks like he should be working in the fields rather than wandering around the streets of Charles Town among the whiter of humans in this world."

"And?" wondered Gibbs.

"Someone who doesn't belong here," replied Jack.

"And?" wondered Gibbs.

"A pirate," whispered Jack.

"I don't want you going out there Jack," Gibbs told him. "When we sailed into port did you notice the faces that turned? Did you notice the people staring at you when we walked here?"

"Josh, I ignore the world. I've always been stared at like I'm more worthless than trash in the gutter. I don't care anymore. This is who I am and I'm not going to change," said Jack.

"You won't be allowed into any decent establishments looking like that," said Gibbs.

"Like wot!" cried Jack. "I know Mr. Gibbs. I know wot color my skin is. I know what I look like and how I talk. I know how I act. Through me life I've seen every stare possible that can be stared at me. I'm riff raff nonsense that doesn't belong in Charles Town. Trust me Josh. I know I can't go into any vendor I want. I know the people here will treat me terribly because my skin is darker. I've seen the slaves already and I wonder how many of them were torn from their families for money or if they were born on a plantation into slavery never having tasted sweet freedom. Why do you think I wear the mark Josh? I was branded because I released those slaves. Anamaria is no different from me. Our skin colors are very similar. The only thing that saved me from being down there with her was a bloody Navy uniform and a piece of paper. I am no more important than the slaves wandering town for their masters. I know this. Do not ever remind me again!"

Gibbs sighed heavily and nodded. "All right Jack."

"I don't know about you mate, but I need money to get her away from this Hell she's living. You can stay here or help me," said Jack.

"Someone has to watch your back I suppose," sighed Gibbs.

Jack grabbed his hat and coat. He stood in front of the mirror then walked out of the room.

Gibbs sighed heavily. He rolled his sleeves to his elbow then ran after Jack Sparrow.

* * *

Late in the middle of the night, Jack lay in his bed staring at the reflecting moon on the ceiling. He shifted to set his left arm behind his head. His eyes moved to his right arm, gazing at the mark.

There was no difference between him and the slaves. He saw the look of longing and envy in their eyes as they watched him walk around town freely, laughing and drinking with his Caucasian friend. They clearly knew he wasn't a slave; he was dressed too nicely.

Though he told himself he wouldn't allow it to get to him, it was getting to him. The looks of horror as eyes came across him and stares and glares from the wealthier men and women of the town returned to haunt him. He hated those expressions. All his life he knew he was too different to be one with society.

The faces he never forgot were those when he attended schooling at eight years old in London. He didn't know what friends were until Bill came along. If he hadn't been taught sailing since he could walk, he never would have been accepted into the Royal Navy because of his skin and today reminded him again who he was.

He wasn't the stories and legends. Technically, he was not in the same Age as the greatest of pirates. No one knew who the real Jack Sparrow was. There were tales and legends of him and the _Black Pearl_, but apparently the rest of the world didn't care anymore. He wasn't great or legendary.

He was the son of an Irish pirate, abandoned at age eight, branded when he was nineteen, ill, sickly young man fighting for his life most of the time, captain without a ship wandering the world for eleven years, and never forgot the words spoken to him or the expressions.

Sleep impossible for him, Jack threw the blanket aside. He slipped a thick tunic over his head as he walked from the room. Quietly, he walked down the hall and into the candlelit tavern.

Wanting nothing more than to be alone, he sat at the window with his warm ale. Occasionally, he reached on the plate to consume another piece of the fresh rye bread.

The flame in front of him intriguing, he watched the light flicker. He blew on it and watched it lose its composure then form back to flame again. Never before had he realized his life was similar to this flame. He was fine until something disturbed him or tried to move him. Once overcoming the obstacle, he moved on and continued burning.

"Does that hurt?"

"Hm," Jack muttered as he lifted his head.

The attendant was staring at his hand with wide eyes.

Jack looked at his hand. His fingers were consumed within the fire as he played with the flame. "Not so much. I have more painful things in life than this."

"I thought you could use this," said the attendant as he handed Jack a new drink. "It's a finer alcohol we have here."

Nodding his gratitude, Jack set the cup on the table in front of him. His eyes turned black to the color of the attendant's skin then his skin.

"Hardly a difference," he muttered to himself.

"Beg pardon?" wondered the attendant.

"Wot's your name lad?" asked Jack as he leaned against the window.

"Christian."

Jack shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Appropriate. You are given the name Christian yet you are not treated like one. I can see that already. Did you know your parents or were you born a servant?"

Christian sat in front of Jack at the table. Clearly, he was not going to receive anyone but this single man tonight. "I was born here in Charleston along with my sisters and brothers. My mother died when little Charles was born."

"Were you born a servant mate?" wondered Jack.

"Aye," whispered Christian.

"Do you believe you will ever be free to do what you want?" asked Jack.

"No," replied Christian immediately. "I was born on a plantation and I know I will be buried fifty yards from the room I was born in." Jack nodded. "And you?"

"I thought I was going to be buried in Ireland with the rest of my family. Eight years after I was born my father abandoned me because he couldn't raise me himself after me mother died. When I was thirteen, I was exiled from my own family. I've lived everyday as it comes to me not knowing what to expect," said Jack. He looked at the skin comparisons again. "If the sea didn't run through me veins and gifted me, I would no more free than you my friend."

"Do you feel you are free?" wondered Christian.

"I only feel free when me eyes are shut, the sea breeze blowing through my clothes, pulleys and sails flapping in the wind, and nothing around me but ocean and sky. The sight of one person, reminds me who I am," said Jack.

"Can I ask what that is?" said Christian.

"Someone who should be the property of another person," said Jack. He looked at his companion again. "If the opportunity arose would you want to be free to feel my freedom?"

"On a ship with you?" wondered Christian, his eyes lightening.

"I can arrange it," said Jack.

The light in Christian's eyes dulled as he slumped. His joy faded from him, however, a smile widened on his face. "I cannot leave here sir. Although I am property to a man with pale skin, I cannot abandon my family. I have several brothers and sisters. My life is worth while because of them. When I want nothing more than my freedom, I simply have to listen to my sisters laugh while sewing and brothers tell stories while they sort out the cotton of the day. I'm free to be with my family and that is the freedom I long for."

Understanding, somehow understanding, Jack nodded. All his life, he thought freedom to a slave was to be his own master. This definition of freedom was the true definition of freedom. It wasn't what he thought, but he did know the different definitions of freedom.

"I actually understand that," he said aloud.

"Only our race does," said Christian.

Jack looked at him. "Well, if you and I are part of the same race then you share my freedom as well."

"Anamaria usually arrives every night before dinner, early evening," said Christian as he stood. He walked a few paces then turned his head. "She's in love with you Jack Sparrow. She has since the day you saved her life."

"That's why I'm here mate," said Jack.

Christian smiled as he returned to washing the room.

Jack returned to his room, finding sleep easy to come by.

* * *

Right on schedule, Anamaria walked into the tavern.

From his usual table in the corner, Jack raised his head to look at her. His eyes fell to a different sight. A tiny hand was clutching Anamaria's finger.

The little girl trailed her in her scarlet dress. Her dark waves flowed down her back under the braid keeping her bangs from her face. The color of her skin was as dark as Anamaria's, however, she did not appear to have the Carib appearance. Instead, her face was long and thin, her fingers, Jack saw from his table, stretched far across her mother's hand. Her high cheekbones accentuated her huge, warm brown eyes. Her little frame glided along the table with ease. The little girl looked nothing like Anamaria.

Jack's face widened with a smile when Anamaria swung the girl around before setting her on the bar table. His eyes lowered only for a moment then took back to staring at the little one.

"Alright Jack, which do we want to do first. Give her the horse to ride on the beach or send her the basket of flowers?" wondered Gibbs as he sat down.

"Lily," replied Jack, his eyes still staring at the little one.

"The flowers then," said Gibbs. Noticing Jack's eyes, he followed the pirate's dead lights. Even a smile widened on his face. "She's quite adorable that girl."

"Beautiful. She's an image of her father," whispered Jack.

"You know her father?" wondered Gibbs.

Jack nodded. "Mm hm,"

"And her mother?" wondered Gibbs.

"Anamaria," replied Jack.

"Anamaria has a child?" cried Gibbs.

"Shh," Jack spat, covering his friend's mouth.

Both looked to the side seeing Anamaria glaring at the two of them.

"Yes, that little girl is Anamaria's," replied Jack.

"Jack, she has a child. You can't possible take the child away from her father," said Gibbs.

"The little girl's father died two years ago," Jack told him.

"Ah, I see," replied Gibbs. He looked at Jack curiously. "How do you know?"

"I was there at the end," said Jack.

"Do you know the girl's name?" asked Gibbs.

"Lily," replied Jack. "I bet my life to the Devil her name is Lily Rose."

"Please don't make any more deals with the Devil Jack. I thought you would have learned your lesson by now," said Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs, why else would I be here?" Jack snapped.

"Do you two want anything?" a female snapped.

"What do you think Mr. Gibbs?" wondered Jack.

"Warm bread would be nice Miss Anamaria," said Gibbs.

A half smile widened on Anamaria's face with his reply. Her face went cold when she turned to Jack who was looking past her. She followed his gaze to the little girl on the bar table giving a man his drink. She also saw the smile on Jack's face.

"Jack," she called.

"I'll have something to drink," replied Jack.

"Rum I'll assume," said Anamaria.

"Coconut milk and coffee?" wondered Jack.

"You still drink that?" asked Anamaria.

"When the opportunity is opportune," replied Jack.

Nodding curiously, Anamaria turned to walk away. She turned her head. "She's my daughter Jack."

"I know," replied Jack.

Anamaria turned. She walked behind the bar.

"Muma," called Lily.

"What is it Muirnín?" wondered Anamaria. Lily outstretched her arms. "I can't hold you now Lily, but would you like to give someone his bread?"

A smile widened on the girl's face as she nodded rapidly. Such excitement consumed her. The room seemed to liven and feed from her excitement.

Anamaria set Lily on the floor. She set the bowl of bread in Lily's hand and made sure she had a tight hold on the bowl. Gently, she pushed the girl along to deliver the bread to Gibbs. She watched as Jack's eyes widened and his composure soften with each of Lily's steps. His eyes never left the little girl.

Lily wandered through the tables and the people with concentration on her face. Her eyes moved between bread and path in front of her. She dropped the bread once and was not very happy after. Slowly and gently, she set the bowl on the middle of the edge.

"Hew bwead," she said.

The smile on Jack's face widened. Her voice was small, but words clear. Even when his coffee and coconut milk was presented, he still continued to gaze at the little girl who was smiling back at him and giggling while holding her hands and rocking back and forth.

"Do you want a piece?" asked Gibbs, falling to her charms.

Lily's head nodded rapidly. She outstretched one hand palm up to receive her little token of affection.

"Lily, what do you say luv?" wondered Anamaria.

"Tank 'ou," said Lily before shoving the piece in her mouth.

"She's," began Jack. His mouth moved into many words but never the right one describing her. "Perfect."

"Yes," said Anamaria. "That's from her father of course."

Jack and Anamaria shared a small smile to each other.

Anamaria opened her mouth to say something. She suddenly took Lily's hand and turned on her heels to walk away from them.

"Jack, how well did you know that little girl's father?" asked Mr. Gibbs.

A smile widened across Jack's face as he turned to him. "Better than any other man on this earth."

"Jack," said Gibbs, his voice quite impatient.

"Josh, I am Lily's father," whispered Jack Sparrow.

Joshamee Gibbs's face widened as he found it difficult to turn away from him. He pointed at Jack.

"Ana knows too," said Jack.

"You and Anamaria?" wondered Gibbs.

Jack nodded happily. "I came back here for a reason Josh."

"Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" wondered Gibbs.

"If you told me what you are thinking I'm going to do then I can tell you if it is what I'm thinking of doing or not," hinted Jack.

"Marry her," replied Gibbs softly.

"Only if she wants to," said Jack.

"Just propose right here. She'll say yes," Gibbs told him.

Jack shook his head. "It's not that simple mate. She doesn't trust me and I am the reason she doesn't trust me. I have to prove to her I've come back for her. She's the one who placed the gamble not me. All I have to do is earn her trust and forgiveness."

"The way you two were looking at each other gives me the impression that won't take much," noted Gibbs.

"I've hurt her badly more than once. It's going to take more than you think," said Jack.

"For her to forgive you… or for you to forgive yourself?" wondered Gibbs, asking the correct question.

Acknowledging that was the correct question, Jack simply pointed at him and nodded.

"Jack, and which one is that. Her or you?" wondered Gibbs.

"Me Josh, me," replied Jack.

"I think she may have forgiven you about what you did to her," said Gibbs.

"She hasn't," Jack told him confidently. "You saw her face when she walked off the ship. She wanted to kill me and you know it. I wanted to kill myself, but I knew it was the only thing I could do to save her and my child. I told her off because she told me she was pregnant. I knew my thirteen years were up and she was the last person I wanted on that ship. She is still the last person I want to see dead. I don't think I can live without her anymore."

"Well, that makes more logical sense than simply screaming at her to send her away because you didn't love her and 'it can't be on my ship' as you once said which I only assume could have been Lily. You are a good man Jack Sparrow," said Gibbs.

"I know," admitted Jack proudly. His pride faded as he slumped in the chair. "Perhaps too good of a man for my liking."

"But you are good," said Gibbs.

"Well, I'm not as good as our favorite whelp," said Jack confidently.

Gibbs nodded his head at that comment.

Jack finished his coffee and stood on his feet. He placed his hat on his head. "Well, are you coming Mr. Gibbs? We have to find flowers for Ana and Lily."

"I thought we were getting flowers for only Anamaria," noted Gibbs.

"Of course I have to find lilies for my Lily," said Jack as he walked very dancily from the tavern.

Sitting on the bar, Lily tugged on the loose sash on her mother's dress.

"Yes Lily Rose," said Anamaria as she turned with a mug in her hand she was drying.

Lily pointed to the back of one Jack Sparrow. "Who 'e muma?"

"That would be Jack luv," said Anamaria.

"Me 'ike J'ck," Lily told her mother.

Anamaria turned her back to Lily to shut her eyes. Of all things to say to him— of all people Lily took a liking to…it had to be Jack Sparrow. Yes, it was quite appropriate, but Anamaria wasn't sure if she was ready to have another relationship with Jack Sparrow. Every relationship the two of them shared ended tragic; the last of them breaking her heart with his words and cruelty.

She turned around to gaze at the faces in the room. Confusion passed across her face, as he wasn't in the room anymore. Hearing Lily giggle at a patron who gave her the last of his bread, she turned her head. It wasn't herself she was worried about. She was more worried about what Jack would do to Lily. Jack had done much to hurt her, but if he ever hurt Lily…

Shaking her head, Anamaria looked at Lily. He wouldn't harm her. She wasn't going to let Jack hurt her like she herself had been hurt by him.


	2. Coincidences

As he had been for quite a while, Jack continued to rest his back against the palm tree watching the colors of the clouds change with the setting of the sun behind him. Sand sifted through his fingers as his thoughts dwelled on twenty one years ago, the day he met Anamaria. Since being with her, he thought more and more about the coincidences bringing them together. Seeing it clearer, he shut his eyes.

_Captain Sparrow and Captain Turner walked along the English dock laughing merrily without a single care in the world. The two of them were in the Ivory Coast. They were in Africa. Not many people at age nineteen and twenty five could claim they captained a ship to Africa themselves by a friend of theirs who trusted them wholeheartedly to deliver precious cargo to the Caribbean that would benefit them all profit wise._

_William smiled as he raised the little painted parrot carving again. The smile widened as he kissed the wooden head of the parrot and held it tight to his heart._

"_How badly do you miss that whelp of yours?" asked Jack._

"_More than you will ever know," replied William. "He's my little boy who I haven't seen for months. He's three Jack. When we are through with this task I'm staying home until you force me upon your ship."_

"_Well, this isn't exactly my ship you know," reminded Jack. He leaned closer. "And I don't entirely trust any of these men with my ship you know."_

"_Yes I do," said William. He leaned closer. "I don't trust them with your ship either."_

"_Well, at least we are in the same book," said Jack._

"_You mean the same page Jack, on the same page. Were we in the same book we could be at opposite ends of each other," said William._

_Jack shrugged. "Then we'll just have to holler and cause Hell for the rest of the characters as we shout drunken curses to the other."_

_William suddenly burst out laughing again, recalling a few nights ago while doing just that very thing._

_Jack looked at him and laughed through his teeth._

_Together, the two walked along the dock needing the other's support to keep from falling over._

"_Ah, Captain Sparrow and Captain Turner I presume?" _

"_Presume all you want I'm not in right mind right now mate. I'm off in my bottle of rum yelling at old Turner here," laughed Jack._

"_If I'm old then what are you?" wondered William._

"_Not old," said Jack._

_For some reason, the two of them laughed harder._

_Lieutenant Benedict looked at them then the Commander. "And these two are the one's delivering this crew."_

_Commander Nelson nodded. "They may act as a pair of fools, but upon a ship you will find no smoother and trustworthy Captain and Co-Captain."_

_Lieutenant Benedict tilted his head to the side as he watched the two of them breathe regain their composure._

"_I'm sorry about that," said Jack as he drew a deep breath._

"_We need to go home," admitted William._

"_The cargo has been loaded," said Commander Nelson, presenting papers. "Your signature to authorize."_

_Jack took the pen and signed without reading._

"_Do you not wish to know what you carry?" wondered Lieutenant Benedict. Jack and William looked at him oddly. "I would wish to have the desire to know before I signed away."_

"_It's from Cutler. He's a very good friend of ours. It's probably more textiles supplies to send to the Caribbean to trade for sugarcane and molasses, otherwise known as rum, to bring back to him so the three of us can drink to our return as we always do when returning," said Jack confidently._

_William nodded. "Yep."_

_Benedict and Nelson looked at each other with a shrug then nodded._

"_If you'll follow me," said Lieutenant Nelson._

"_You mean we have a choice?" wondered Jack._

_The smile on Jack's face caused William to burst into another fit of laughter therefore causing Jack to laugh again. They followed a few paces behind._

"_I still don't understand how these two buffoons have the reputation they do," muttered Lieutenant Benedict._

"_Neither do I," admitted Commander Nelson._

_Before walking onto the ship, Jack straightened his composure and flattened his coat._

_The crew of _Empire Trader_ stood at attention when Jack and William walked onto the ship. They looked at each other then the crew and nodded._

"_I am Captain William Turner and this is Captain Jack Sparrow. We are you new captains and expect the same respect and dedication you would give to any other captain and we will give the same in return," said William. _

_Jack noticed a few whispers in the back of the men as he was pointed at. "I do realize my age back there and I'm proud of it."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm nineteen. I know I am captain of a ship at nineteen. Truly, I am well aware of that," added Jack. "And you are?"_

"_Harold Grant," replied the man._

"_Mr. Grant, what is it you continue to discuss?" wondered Jack._

"_Begging your pardon captain," began Mr. Grant. "But—" he cut off and looked away, questioning the words he is about to say._

"_Really mate, I've had a lot of things told to me," said Jack. "There is nothing you can say that will offend me."_

"_Again, begging your pardon," began Grant. "Your skin color is hardly lighter than half the cargo."_

_Jack's head tilted to the side. "Wot?"_

"_The cargo," said Grant. "The cargo is slaves to be transported and traded in the Indies."_

"_People aren't cargo," Jack told him._

"_They are on these ships," said Grant._

"_Jack, we must be going if we are to make our time," said William._

"_You take her out, I want to inspect this cargo," Jack told him._

_William took Jack by the shoulders. "Take the ship out then I'll go with you because I too am curious about this cargo."_

_Agreeing, Jack nodded. He followed William to the helm although William did everything. Feeling as though he were the only human being on that ship, he stared out in front of him thoughtful. People weren't cargo. Why would they have people for cargo? What did Harold Grant mean by the words 'they are on these ships'? What was it exactly Cutler wanted them to deliver across the Atlantic that was so precious to him?_

_He looked down at his skin. There were a few times he ran into Africans, but they were darker than him. Surely, his skin wasn't that dark. His eyes turned to William who was busy with taking the ship out. The color to William's skin was still pale even after weeks upon the sea and more weeks in Africa. His eyes turned out to the men accomplishing their duties upon the ship. He was at least a few shades darker than the most tan man and he was quite bronze himself._

_Moistening his lips, Jack bit his lower lip between his teeth. If the crew was a cargo of slaves, just how dark was their skin compared to his. _

"_People aren't cargo," he whispered to himself._

"_What was that Jack?" wondered William._

"_People aren't cargo," Jack told him softly. "Bill, how dark is my skin compared to yours?"_

"_Jack we've been through this," reminded William. "You will always be much darker than my most bronze skin after years on the sea. We go through this every year at least."_

"_People aren't cargo," Jack told him again as he wandered down into the captain's cabin where he remained for hours watching the sun change position in the sky until the door creaked open._

_William stood in the doorway staring off into the distance. The color contrast of skin between him and Jack increased, as his skin was ashen. Horror and disbelief embedded and killed the bright blue of his wide eyes matching the expression of terror on his face. They eyes stared upon not Jack, but Jack's skin color._

"_What is it?" wondered Jack._

"_Hardly a difference," whispered William._

"_Bill," began Jack, fear coming to his voice as he went to his friend's side. "What is it?"_

"_People are cargo," said William. "Jack," he looked at him horrified. "This is a slave ship."_

_Jack's eyes widened as he shook his head. "People aren't cargo," he told him again before wandering out._

_He stopped in the doorway to the cabin as a dozen men walked below with a stew or soup of some sort and moldy bread. Food. Why was food being delivered below deck. For a few minutes he stood there waiting for them to return and when they did the pales were empty._

"_Just giving the filthy dark skinned African bastards their evening meal."_

_Jack felt his curious feet wandering to the stairs and then below the sun. A horrible smell and heat swelled upon him. Rattling metal replaced the breaking of the ocean waves. Crying, moaning, praying, and pleading replaced the talk above. He turned on a landing and felt his heart stop. His eyes branded an image that would never leave his head so long as he was alive._

_People, live human beings were cargo after all. Like items waiting to be purchased, humans were stuffed onto three shelves in this deck, all chained by wrist and ankle to the other beside him. Some were clothed, some barely clothed, some lay naked beside another. _

_Jack wandered further down the stairs as he walked along the only path down the center of them all. His eyes gazed upon them as they helplessly stared at him. The scene changed to woman pleading and crying with one another. Eventually, his eyes fell upon children treated in the same manor._

"_People aren't cargo," he told himself as he reached the end of the passage. _

_He stood on the stairs breathing deeply. Needing to know, he wandered down those stairs too. Once he turned onto a landing, more helpless human beings stared at him._

_Walking along the only path again, these Africans held out their shackled hands to him pleading to be released. He was no longer able to move further as he stood in the center of the deck. Around him he listened to the chains rattling, women and children crying and pleading, men praying to God to die before making the middle passage. He felt himself either running or spinning around and around. Consumed in the cries and prayers, stench of hundreds of bodies already beginning to decay, sweltering heat, and the color of his skin compared to theirs, the world spun until it suddenly became black._

_Jack opened his eyes to a blurred image of a man setting a damp rag across his forehead. He blinked hard a few times then looked into William's concerned face. Breathing deeply, he savored the smell of the clean sea air, the sight of the captain's quarters, and the sounds of waves crashing coming through the window._

"_Jack, are you all right?" wondered William._

"_Aye," replied Jack. "It was just a nightmare William, nothing more. I told you people aren't cargo. The thought of it probably put ideas into my head."_

"_Jack," whispered William, setting his palm against Jack's face to turn his head so he looked at him in the eye. "You passed out below deck in the center of the middle slave deck. It's not a nightmare."_

_Tears came to Jack's eyes as he shook his head. He threw the rag from his forehead as he stood. "PEOPLE AREN'T CARGO! They are human beings."_

"_Jack, they're slaves. Slaves are cargo," said William sadly._

"_What makes them so different from me?" screamed Jack. "My skin is hardly lighter than theirs. I'm barely lighter than them. Why am I not in chains down there with them? What makes me so different from them?"_

"_You have a talent Jack. You are here, dressed as an English captain because your father raised you on the sea and taught you everything since birth. You are here only because you are another important captain to deliver cargo for the Royal Navy," said William._

"_People aren't cargo," Jack attempted to say with his loss of air to his lungs. _

_He slumped down the side of the wall and clutched his knees to his chest where he buried his face and wept._

_William knelt beside Jack to wrap his arms around him._

_Jack welcomed his arms and nuzzled his face against William's chest. "I'm not cargo."_

"_Shh, hush Jack. It'll be fine. Somehow, it'll be fine," said William._

"_No it won't. I'll be fine but they won't," said Jack._

_William swayed back and forth as he comforted his Jack Sparrow._

_For days afterward, Jack wandered the decks of slaves at least once a day. He didn't speak or stop walking, but he did look upon every pair of slaved eyes on that ship. He felt more belonging down there than on deck with the pale skinned Englishman. _

_Often times, William would find Jack sitting in the middle of a deck staring at the skin colors while those around him pleaded for help. He tried to keep Jack away from there, but the nineteen year old continued to return, feeling more belonging._

_Then came a day when William found Jack barely clothed sitting with the rest of the men, shackles on his wrists and ankles as well. That was they day he carried Jack to his quarters and caused him to sleep in medicated unconsciousness for days._

_William sat beside Jack in a chair as he rubbed the top of his bottom front teeth with his forefinger. Thoughts consumed his mind although his mind was already made._

"_Billy," whispered Jack._

_William's eyes turned to Jack who was curiously looking at him. "Have you ever mutinied?"_

"_No," replied Jack._

"_There's always a first for something," said William._

"_Mate," said Jack as he slowly sat himself up. "You and I are captains of this ship. We can't mutiny."_

_William rolled his eyes, suddenly feeling quite foolish. "Then we'll take the ship and as captain return to Africa."_

"_What are you saying?" wondered Jack._

"_We're freeing the slaves. I can't bear the thought of you throwing yourself down there with them because your skin color is the same. You should be down there with them, but instead, because of a small, tiny talent, here you are with me. It is unfair and wrong," said William. "And then we'll get back on the_ Black Pearl_ and raid the other slave ships coming from Africa."_

"_Any man who resists and will not follow I'll have him chained down there," said Jack. "We're taking the ship today."_

_William nodded in agreement. "Jack, just tell me what was going through your head when you sat with them."_

"_You don't want to know that mate," said Jack as he rushed out._

_Impressively, less than half the crew was shackled together below deck. The rest released the slaves from the iron and metal prison, allowing them to move freely about the ship as they made the twelve day journey to a safe port in Africa._

_Along the way, a few Africans lost their lives due to slight case of dysentery that broke out in a small part of the ship before they were freed from their prison below. Unfortunately, because of that outbreak an orphan was made on the ship._

_Jack slowly approached the teenage girl who stared out at the stern where her parents' bodies met the ocean waters._

"_If it means anything, my mother died of influenza when I was seven and my father left me at a church when I was eight and we've hardly spoken to each other since," he whispered, but even that caused her to whip around in shock. He held his palms out. "Sorry."_

"_It's fine," she said._

"_How old are you?" wondered Jack._

"_You ask me how old I am before you ask my name," she noted with an amused smile on her face._

"_Yes, a name means nothing to me; age is more important because you shouldn't be on this ship," said Jack._

"_I'm twelve," she said._

"_Well, I'm nineteen," replied Jack._

"_You look older than that," she noted._

"_I look like you is what I look like," said Jack comparing his skin color to hers._

_She set her hand next to his. Ironically, they were the same shade. "I'm not even African. I don't have African blood in me, not even a drop. I was born in Jamaica. My father was Jamaican and my mother Cuban. I'm a child of the Caribbean. How I ended up here, I do not know. All I know is that my parents are dead and I have no where to go."_

"_Just do what I do," said Jack. "I took to sailing. Aye I have my orders, but that's not all the time. When it's just me and my _Wicked Wench_ I have nowhere to go but wherever the wind takes me."_

"_And how am I to take to sailing?" she asked. "If you haven't noticed I'm not exactly a man."_

"_I noticed," said Jack. His face lost a shade as he stood back and apologetically raised his palms. "I don't mean noticed as in like that. I noticed because you look like a woman, but that's not how I noticed."_

_The girl laughed beside him at his modest behavior. "I have never met a man more respectful and hilarious than you."_

"_Thank you," said Jack, not sure if that was a compliment or not. He opened his mouth to speak then turned away and walked to William._

_Days later, the coast of Africa was in their eyes, a coast that the two knew was welcoming to these dark skinned Africans._

"_If you must know, my name is Anamaria."_

_Jack turned his head to the teenage girl. "You didn't have to tell me."_

"_It is the polite thing to do," said Anamaria. She sucked in her lips as she lowered her eyes. "Jack, I've thought about what you said."_

"_That being what?" asked Jack._

"_Letting the wind take me wherever it wills now that I am on my own," replied Anamaria._

"_Trust me luv, being on the sea you'll never be alone. The ship is your child, the sea will become your lover with ever breath it takes, the sun and moon are constant friends at your side, the clouds are children playing in the sky, and at night, in the middle of the sea, the stars will make you feel so small and loved and you'll realize you can never be alone." _

"_How did you learn to sail?" wondered Anamaria._

_A small proud smile halfway lit Jack's face as he lowered his head. "Me father began teaching me the moment I took me first steps. I learned to read by reading sea charts and logs. I knew discipline well on the sea. By the time I was eight years old I was as good a captain as one of me father's friends. The only trifle I had was my height and child body."_

"_Oh," whispered Anamaria, her eyes lowering._

_Jack looked at her a moment. Her chestnut hair blew across the tears on her face and her chocolate skin gleamed gorgeously in the sunlight. Through her sadness and grief, he saw her beauty. Many girls passed in and out of his life, but none like her. She was merely twelve, but already beautiful and, still, the small child inside of her was yet to be grown._

"_Here," he said, breaking her thoughts._

_Anamaria looked up._

_Jack bunched his sleeve cuff in his hand. He wiped the tears from her face and eyes then loosely pulled her hair back behind her head with a piece of cloth hanging from his pocket. _

"_Now, come with me," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the helm of the ship._

"_I'm going to prepare for docking," said William, casually strolling from the helm._

_Anamaria followed Jack to the wheel. _

"_This is called the helm," said Jack. He stood behind her hand gently took her hands to set on the wheel. "You set your hands firmly here and here, evenly on both sides."_

_Anamaria looked at Jack's hands on top of hers. His skin color wasn't all that different from hers and he was free. Sailing kept him free. Although she couldn't join the Royal Navy, perhaps, if she learned to captain a ship like this Jack Sparrow, she could work for a small shipping company. If she could be as good as the men—no, _better_ than male captains, everyone would want her to be a captain in the fleet._

"_I'm going to let go now, the current and wind are going to want to take you elsewhere, but you keep your hands steady here," said Jack. He released one hand to point to a tall building in the distance. "See that? Keep that in line with the bowsprit, the furthest part of the ship." He let the other hand slowly release from her. "Do you have it?"_

_With a smile, Anamaria nodded. She breathed deeply. The sea air blew through her dirty hair. A mist from the splash of the sea moistened her face. She looked down on the deck. The smile widened. She was in command of them now. Every marine in uniform was under her command. She was in command of her life. And being a captain of a ship, they would have to do whatever she wanted, go wherever she wanted, and obey whatever she wanted._

_She turned to Jack. "Thank you." _

"_For what?" wondered Jack._

_Anamaria turned to the wheel. She caressed the wood with the tips of her fingers. "This."_

_Jack smiled at her. "All in a day's work luv."_

"JONATHAN TEAGUE!"

Jack raised opened his eyes and lowered his head. "Hm?"

Gibbs dramatically threw his arms in the air. "I've only been calling your name for an hour Jack."

"Joshamee," Jack began, with that annoyed look on his face as he shook his head.

"I have your flowers in our room," said Gibbs.

"And?" wondered Jack.

"I must say you chose quite the arrangement," said Gibbs.

"I know what she likes, however I do wish I was there to choose them with you," said Jack. He settled his head back into the trunk of the tree.

"All right Jack. Last time you were that satisfied and in such a good mood, we were 'catching up'. Now what has put you in such a fine mood Captain?" asked Gibbs.

Jack smiled and responded without peeping a single eye open. "I've done something Joshamee Gibbs, something Anamaria will despise me for."

"What?" asked Gibbs.

"I'm the newest addition to the bar staff at Sprigim's Inn and Tavern," replied Jack, the smile growing. "I begin tonight with Anamaria."

"I beg your pardon—what did you say?" asked Gibbs.

The smile on Jack's face grew. "I spoke with Mr. Sprigim himself asking his kindest permission if I could become a member of the staff while my ship was under repairs that would take several weeks and I needed money to pay for the repairs. He kindly said he was considering hiring a person or two and since I can work as many hours as he needs he said my services would be of service to him. Anamaria will show me everything beginning tonight."

"Jack," began Gibbs, chuckling. He searched for the right words of choice he wanted to say. "You are a genius among the men in this world."

"I know," said Jack, setting his hands behind his head as he enjoyed the Caribbean breeze just a bit more.

* * *

Again, on schedule as always Anamaria wandered through the doors of the tavern and went into the kitchens to tie her apron around her waist and prepare for the dinner and after hours. She stood in front of the small mirror as she wove her hair into a tight braid behind her head.

Lucinda and Clarisse whispered behind her.

"What is it you two?" asked Anamaria as she tied a ribbon on the bottom of her head.

The two women turned to the right.

Jack Sparrow sat on the table finishing his dinner of a sandwich. He smiled at Anamaria while chewing.

"What are you doing here?" asked Anamaria, enunciating every word.

"I work here," replied Jack.

"No you don't," said Anamaria.

"Aye, I begin tonight and you're showing me how things work around here," said Jack.

Anamaria's mouth dropped and eyes widened. She breathed deeply, remaining calm.

"Anamaria, this is John Teague," said Mr. Sprigim as he walked in the back door. "He'll be an extra hand around here while his ship is in repairs. I told him we could use an extra pair of hands and you would be glad to show him the ways of the tavern."

If it was at all possible, which it was, Anamaria's face widened even more. Her eyes narrowed into a glare as she shook her head at Jack.

"Is there a problem?" asked Mr. Sprigim.

"No problem at all mate. She's just at a loose of words," said Jack.

Mr. Sprigim smiled. "Good."

"I hate you," Anamaria told Jack after her superior walked out of the room.

"I know," said Jack smiling. He stood. "Well, what do you think?"

Anamaria looked him over. Her heart thudded in her chest, as she had never seen him more handsome in mere tunic, dark trousers, straight boots, and an apron. Only one ring was on his left hand, the finger beside his pinky. Her eyes must have gazed at that for several minutes because Jack explained.

"Aye, Anamaria, I believe I have given myself to a woman. Believe it or not, which you may or may not, I more respect for this ring on my finger and its meaning than I do for my ship," Jack told her. "Now, we have work to do aye?"

Anamaria watched him walk from the back room. Her eyes followed his every step. She chased after him and simply watched as he was serving a man his drink and taking money from another one.

"I have done this before you know Anamaria. For a time, while I was a teenager in London, I did work at a tavern alongside Billy and Gabe while they were on land. Now and then, I have found meself dragged back into this same situation for various reasons," said Jack. He turned to hand the drink to the patiently waiting gentleman. "Here you are good sir." He turned back to Anamaria. "Unfortunately, the reasoning behind this was usually because it was the only way I could stay alive because of my skin. Now, today, the reason is you."

"Why?" asked Anamaria.

"Because I'm not going to let you do this alone anymore," replied Jack. "I taught you to sail and it's time you teach this man a thing or two."

Anamaria was unable to move from her spot by the barrel of ale. All she could do was watch Jack behave like a normal human and now taken away from his freedom.

"Jack," she began slowly.

"Anamaria, we are working. Should you still contain the desire to speak with me at a later hour you know where I am," said Jack. He wandered onto the tavern floor where he took orders from patrons who had just sat down the previous moment.

Their night and many more following were quiet together. Many normal patrons of the tavern were curious of this man who seemed as though he worked behind the doors for years and years. Jack, between working and conversing, was the greatest addition to Sprigim's establishment.

Now and then women walked through the doors of the tavern with their husbands for an afternoon luncheon or dinner. Every woman that passed through the doors eyed Jack's body from head to toe and every woman who did so ignited a fire within Anamaria's heart. Her eyes narrowed into a jealous glare. Jack was _hers_ and no others. No woman was to touch Jack Sparrow but her, yet she continued to tell herself he wasn't worth it. Every woman and some men fell for Jack's charm. She did that far too long ago and paid the price over and over and over again. She danced Jack's dance of betrayal, love, pain, and passion. But every time Jack's smile and eyes flashed her way, she found herself taking his hand and dancing with him more, and more than one night, a bouquet of Caribbean flowers sat on her doorstep in a large pot. Despite the beauty of the Caribbean around her, nothing was more beautiful than Jack Sparrow's flowers at her doorstep.

* * *

Chewing the last amount of his chicken dinner before his evening shift began, Jack looked through t

The door separating the outside world of customers and the rest of the servants obeying their every command. He rolled his eyes as Gibbs came into his view of mind. That man had nothing better to do than bother him every night and, quite honestly, it was beginning to bother Jack very much.

The usual heavy sigh of disappointment was Jack's welcome by Anamaria.

Jack turned his head to Anamaria and smiled.

Anamaria turned behind her. "Come on Muirnín."

"Muirnín," Jack whispered to himself. It was the name he gave to Anamaria when they were together. It mean darling in Irish Gaelic. She remembered it.

Lily, still with her head turned behind her, tottered to her mother and bumped into her. She looked at her mother and giggled.

A smile crept across Jack's face as he stared at that little girl. "Lily," he called softly.

Hearing her name, Lily looked all around her until her eyes came across someone familiar. "Jack Jack!"

"Ah, you can say all four letters of my name now," noted Jack. "That's good and yet, I wonder how you can say my name now instead of before."

Anamaria glared at him. She grabbed Lily's hand and knelt to her daughter's level to speak to her. "Lily, Jack works here now. You'll not be bothering him while he's working. You'll leave him alone and stay by me. Understood?" Lily nodded, but was not looking at her mother. She made the attempt to pull from her mother to walk toward Jack. Anamaria grabbed her. "Lily, don't bother him. What did I just say Lily-Rose?"

"Muma, me 'ike Jack," said Lily.

"No, your mother is right," said Jack as he stood. "And it is time I make my appearance to the patrons of Charleston. For the record if your mother is keeping one, which I doubt very much, I like you too Lily."

Lily giggled and nodded.

With a proud smile on his face, Jack walked into through the door into the presence of the patrons. Tonight was going to be a good night; he definitely had that feeling. A certain glow was about him as he wandered back and forth from barrel of tavern, on the floor taking patron's orders, and the counter.

Anamaria kept a very close both eyes on her daughter sitting on the counter behind the bar.

The little girl attended her usual duties of handing mugs to the staff, taking plates in the back for a washing, drying mugs her mother washed, and the usual serving out the bread for the patrons of Sprigim's establishment all while getting fed by the patrons who so adored her.

"Lily, cup cup," called Jack as he walked behind the bar again.

"Cup cup," replied Lily as she handed one to Jack. "Dwy cup cup."

"Thank you," said Jack as he took it from her. "Can you count?"

Lily nodded. "Count ten pwetty good."

"Can you give me six cup cups?" requested Jack.

"Kay," said Lily.

As each cup was presented to Jack, he filled the cylinder to its rim. But, as every cup was handed to Jack, they locked eyes and Lily would giggle and Jack turned red.

"So, how old are you?" asked Jack.

"Almos' free," said Lily proudly as she rocked from side to side.

Jack looked at her puzzled. "You're almost free." Lily nodded. "Then I can take you if you're almost free?"

"Huh?" wondered Lily.

"Anamaria, how much do you want for her. Apparently, she's almost free," noted Jack as he took Lily in his arms.

"Jack, put her down!" spat Anamaria.

Lily giggled and laughed as he swung her in a single circle.

Jack gave her a light kiss on the cheek before setting her on table. "I'll be right back. Don't you be going anywhere."

Humming and whistling to himself, he took the order of six ales to a table of waiting gentleman. "Here you are good sirs. Enjoy."

They nodded their heads in appreciation and raised their glasses.

"Here lad, have a drink on me," called one of the gentleman.

"Thanks very much mate," said Jack as he placed the coin in his pocket. On his way back to the bar, he took the round about direction and headed over to Gibbs. "Josh, do you have nothing better to do than sit here and watch the two of us? Really, it's getting an-noy-ing."

"She's falling for you Jack, I'm noticing that," said Gibbs. "And can you bring me the special. I am quite beginning to have an addiction to this fried fish and chicken."

"Yes Joshamee," said Jack as he wandered away.

"Jack, leave her alone," Anamaria spat as he walked behind her.

"Then keep _her_ away from _me_ Anamaria, because your little girl likes _me_," said Jack, pointing a finger at himself.

Anamaria turned to head. Cold shivers of fear circulated through her spine and blood. There would soon become no separating Lily from Jack. Still, she wondered if that was to be such a terrible thing. Lily and Jack were perfect together, almost too perfect however. Something was going to happen soon.

And that something was going to happen soon walked through the door.

"Gwanpapa Teaguey!" Lily shrieked as she jumped from the counter

Shattering china rang beside Anamaria. She turned her head to the right.

Jack stood with his back to the patrons and faced the barrel of ale. His hands were still raised in the motion of holding a cup before the cup slipped through his hands. Breathing heavily in gasps, she knew it was suddenly difficult for him to take in air. His face was pale and his body quivered.

Anamaria saw terror on his face. Never before had she seen such fright. She reached her hand out to place a comforting grip on his shoulder but a voice caused her to shift thoughts.

"Ana, she's gorgeous," Edward Teague announced, his granddaughter in one arm and her little arms still around his neck.

"I know," replied Anamaria.

"She looks like him," added Edward, brushing a piece of hair from Lily's face.

Discreetly, Anamaria turned her eyes to Jack. His eyes looked at her pleading for help. "Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"What soups do you have tonight?" asked Edward.

"Rice or clam chowder," replied Anamaria.

Edward's face went sour to both. He shook his head. "I think I'll make dinner myself."

"Wonderful idea!" Anamaria cried as she came from behind the counter. "Do you want to take Lily into the market and make dinner for yourselves? Obviously I'm working tonight and it would be wonderful if you could watch Lily."

"Of course I can watch her," replied Edward then kissed her little cheek. She giggled and kissed his cheek. "What do you want for dinner Lily?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "I no know."

"Hm, we'll find something," said Edward. "You and I are going to have dinner together."

"Jack Jack 'ome wif us?" asked Lily.

"Jack Jack?" wondered Edward, his eyes narrowing and head tilting to the side.

"Jack Jack," replied Lily, pointing a finger at Jack's backside.

Edward looked at Jack's back. Sleek ponytail, cotton tunic and breeches, apron, clean. He shook his head to himself. "Wrong Jack," he muttered.

Hearing that, Jack sighed deeply as he shut his eyes. He slowly lowered to a knee to clean the shattered china cup.

"Since we are on the topic of Jacks," began Edward. "Have you seen Jack?"

"Sparrow?" wondered Anamaria, wiping a bowl with a towel. Edward nodded. "Not since he told me off."

"He's here," replied Edward.

"Really?" Anamaria snapped with a raised eyebrow and false anger. "What makes you say that?"

"The _Pearl_ is here. I docked the ship next to her. I thought of inquiring who was captain, and since you haven't seen Jack yet I may just yet have to do that. I swear if one of them says that bilge rat, scabrous, mutinying traitor Barbossa is at her helm I'll give him a good treatment of punishment he deserves for mutinying again," said Edward.

"Well, um, perhaps you should just let the ship be," suggested Anamaria.

"It's my son's ship Ana. He went through hell to have her and I won't see anyone at her helm but Jack, which is why I know he's here. Barbossa wouldn't be here. He has no business in Charles Town. I know Jack knows where you are," said Edward. He sighed heavily and caressed Lily's cheek with the back of his finger. "She's almost three, its right time she and Jack met. Nothing is more extraordinary than a father's love."

"Papa," said Lily.

"Aye, you need your papa," agreed Edward.

"Uh uh," said Lily shaking her head. She pointed at Jack who was washing dishes. "Papa. Jack Jack Papa."

"That's not your Papa, Lily," said Edward. "Your Papa has thick hair full of beads and layers of colorful clothes. Besides, Jackie would never return to his old life of working in a tavern. Working for someone else frightens him. It is one of his greatest fears since he was nearly made a slave when he was a little lad. No, your Papa is wild and free. Trust me Muirnín, when you see your papa for the first time, you will know it is him."

Lily nodded. She pointed at Jack. "Papa," she told him pleadingly.

"Come along you. Your mother needs to work and I want more time with my little granddaughter," said Edward, tickling her belly.

"Be good for Grandpapa Teaguey," Anamaria told her daughter.

"Me good," said Lily. She waved at Jack. "Bye bye Jack Jack."

Jack, without turning his body around, waved the wash sponge in the air then returned to scrubbing.

"He's gone," Anamaria told him after a moment.

"Help me," was all Jack could say as he dropped the sponge in the wash basin and turned his head to look at her.

Joshamee Gibbs stood across Anamaria with a look of shock on his own face. He pointed to the door. "Teague."

"I know," replied Jack, turning.

"Are you going to be all right?" Anamaria asked, his face of terror having become more pale and terrified.

"My father is here," Jack told her. "We didn't exactly leave on good terms a year ago. My father is in love with my daughter. I'm in love with my daughter. I haven't told Lily, but she somehow knows I'm her father. Lily and my father. What do you propose is going to happen when she begins telling my father about Jack Jack?"

"Should I have the crew sail the _Pearl_ to the next town?" suggested Gibbs.

Jack's face brightened he pointed to him. "Good idea mate."

"No, no, no," Anamaria told him, placing her hands firmly on her hips. "You heard him; it's right time you and Lily meet. Jack, if the _Pearl_ suddenly leaves the day after he arrives in Charles Town, he'll know you were on it and left. What do you think he will do the next time you two meet? Hm? It is right time you two made up."

"Ana, he didn't know it was me. He thinks I'm still who I was," said Jack.

"Then it's time you show him you have grown up and you are ready to accept responsibility," said Anamaria confidently.

"What would you do if Lily and I suddenly disappeared one night and never came back?" Jack inquired.

Anamaria raised an eyebrow and gave a chuckle. "For one Jack, you would never take her away from me because you know what not having a mother is like. Two, how will you keep her a girl. Three, how do you plan to explain a few female details when they arise including her changing body, her monthly cycle, and I don't think she'll want to talk boys with her father."

"I would be a wonderful mother," said Jack, insulted.

"You do look good in a dress," admitted Gibbs, nodding his head.

"You agreed to never speak of that again Joshamee," reminded Jack, his eyes wide and lips narrow.

"I believe you agreed never to speak of it," Gibbs told him with a shrug of his shoulders.

Anamaria shook her head, although her curiosity was tempted. Now was not the time to be asking about Jack's past, but there was one question on her mind she couldn't stray away from. "What did he mean when he said you were almost made a slave when you were a child?"

"We are not discussing that," Jack told her quickly and grabbed a tub of dirty dishes before hiding in back.

"Do you know?" Anamaria quietly asked Gibbs.

"All I know is that Jack was nearly auctioned off," replied Gibbs softly. He paused. "Anamaria, can I say something to you that's not very pleasant but I need to speak my mind."

"Will it answer my question?" wondered Anamaria. Gibbs nodded. "Go on."

"You have no idea what being here in Charles Town is doing for him mentally. Jack Sparrow was ten years old when he sailed here with the Navy. Somehow, Jack was taken and up for auction at the slave market. His own father bought his freedom. Edward Teague bought his son's freedom from slavery. Being here, where he was nearly sold into slavery is killing him. He's having nightmares Ana. Nearly every night he has nightmares. He is afraid to go anywhere of high standard because of his skin color and he knows he may be taken again. Those flowers he keeps sending you are not directly from him. I'm the one picking them up and delivering them to you. Jack has gone nowhere but this tavern to his ship and back to this tavern. He doesn't belong here and he knows it. He's here for you because he loves you and he wants to be a family. Everyday you treat him cruelly and like he's here just to taunt you, kills him because everyday he's here it kills him. Now that his father has arrived what do you think is going through his head lass? He's in Charles Town and his father is also here.

"Jack loves you more than you are allowing yourself to admit. I know you see it in his face. That look in his eyes that makes you wonder if he is all right is the look of the past beginning to come back. Jack Sparrow is working for another man in the town where he was nearly made a slave to be with you. Anamaria, I have had it with your looks and remarks about Jack that he's here only to break your heart. You're the one breaking his heart. He wants his daughter. He wants her to call him Papa, but he's not for you. If you don't give him a chance and talk to him, I will drug Jack and personally take his daughter and when Jack wakes, we'll be out into the ocean and his daughter smiling at him. Damn it Ana, ever since I knew you all you have thought about is what belongs to you and yourself. Think about who belonged to Jack and what it did to him when he had to let her go."

As Anamaria watched her daughter dance with her grandfather, she recalled the words Gibbs spoke to her that night. The words did not leave her mind. Each and every time she looked upon her beautiful darling who looked exactly like her Papa the words returned to her. Jack loved her. She did see the longing in his eyes. She did notice that Jack was trying harder and harder to stay away from her. He was becoming attached to his little girl. It was only after he found out she was carrying Lily in her that he told her off. Did he shove her from the ship to save his daughter after all? If she wasn't pregnant would he have done the same for her? He knew his time was nearly at an end and would he have kept her on the ship until the end or sent her away?

Looking at Lily-Rose giggle and twirl around her grandfather's finger and the smile on her face and Jack's eyes glow in the candlelight, she knew if Lily wasn't there she would have remained beside Jack Sparrow until the end. Knowing that he was going to be a father changed Jack. It had to have been Lily's creation that caused him to shove her off.

And Edward. How did Edward Teague know that she was pregnant? When she arrived at Shipwreck Cove with no where else in mind, he immediately asked her how she was doing with the little one. He took care of her for six months almost as though he knew the child belonged to Jack. Who else could it have belonged to though? He knew she and Jack had a thing for each other since day one. Then again, if he wasn't sure that Lily belonged to Jack in the six months before her birth he would have asked her who the child's father was. Jack Sparrow had to have gone to his father to make him promise to keep watch on her. Only a request like that, from his son, would be the reason Edward Teague continued to come back every year for Lily's birthday.

But, what most needed answering in Anamaria's mind was of the time Gibbs mentioned that his father had to buy him back. She wanted dearly to know what he meant by that. It could be gathered and concluded that Jack was nearly a slave, but what was the entire story. Gibbs admitted he didn't know so it may have been best to ask him. However, she didn't think Edward Teague would want to be reminded of the time he had to buy his son's freedom.

After Edward returned from putting his granddaughter to bed and sat in the dining room that also doubled as the parlor in her small home, he kicked his boots from his feet and rested his head on the back of the sofa. He swirled his red wine in the glass before taking a sip. Following savoring the taste, he set the glass on the table beside him and picked up the guitar he brought with him.

Slowly, Anamaria entered the room as she heard the familiar sounds of a guitar playing. Lily was asleep already, for she just checked on her as she made her way down from her room. Sighing heavily, Anamaria sat on the sofa, her back against the arm and legs crossed beneath her dressing gown. She watched his fingers pluck and move alone the strings with fascination. She watched him play every night for six months. He offered to teach her when she was no so huge in the belly, but she never took him up on that offer. She had no time for music.

"You're looking at me Ana. What's on your mind?" Edward asked.

"Joshamee Gibbs is here."

"I noticed already. He attempted to hide himself while I was leaving the tavern with Lily. That man couldn't hide if Davy Jones was upon him and he didn't I've been told," said Edward.

Now or never Anamaria thought with a heavy sigh. "What happened to Jack when he was ten years old that caused you to buy him out of slavery before he was brought into it?"

The heart stopped beating after his breath was stolen from the body. Movement ceased. Fingers paused as if time had stopped to a standstill. The mind went blank. The face paled and body shivered. And Edward Teague's wide, horrified eyes turned to her.

* * *

**A Note from TurtleHeart: well, there is lots more to the story yet to come including why i rated it the way i did. hope you enjoy so far!**


	3. Changed Forever

_Much more comfortable out of his Navy uniform, Jack wandered the streets of Charleston. He had never been to the Colonies before and they were very different from London. He was expecting them to appear more like London since there were people from London living there and they did trade with London. Even the largest city in the Colonies didn't seem like London. It was too small and far more behind society. The crew had a few hours to wander at free will and that was pleasing very much to him. He wanted a few chocolates anyway._

_As he walked through the market, he couldn't help but notice the odd stares and glares at him. Did he do anything wrong? No, he hadn't done anything wrong. He was just walking through the market. However, he was used to glares and stares. He was as good as any other captain in the Navy and better than some of them. Everyone knew it. The only problem was that he was ten years old and too young to be captain of a ship. He was just ten, but a lieutenant nonetheless and a ten year old lieutenant was hardly heard of. William was seventeen and a sixteen year old lieutenant was very uncommon. But, the two of them were used to the comments and remarks and simply brushed them off like they had done all their lives._

_A smile widened across Jacks face as he found the confectionary. He ran to the door then composed himself and walked inside. _

"_Good afternoon," he greeted to the man behind the counter._

_He wandered around the shop looking into all the clear jars and reading the names of the chocolates and candies to himself. It was after a few moments that he realized he was being watched unusually closely. He took a step to the right and so did the man watching him. He walked to the other side of the establishment and so did the man. He reached out for a jar of lollipops and the man took it from him before he could take hold of it._

"_I just wanted one," Jack told him._

"_You shouldn't be in here to begin with," the man snapped._

"_Why not?" Jack asked._

_The man grabbed his arm rather roughly and stuck it close to Jack's face. "Do you notice something boy? Hm? Do you?"_

"_Aye, you're grabbing my arm and it hurts," Jack told him._

"_It's what you deserve you filthy dirt."_

"_What did I do to you? I've never been here," Jack told him, pulling away._

"_Let me try again," the man said. He placed the jar back on the shelf and pointed at his skin color. "What color is my skin?"_

"_White," replied Jack slowly, not understanding the meaning of this._

"_What color is your skin?"_

"_Darker," replied Jack._

"_Do you know what darker skinned people are in Charleston?" wondered the man._

"_I told you, I've never been here before," reminded Jack._

"_They are property and property cannot purchase items because only people purchase items. Seeing you are darker skinned than me you are property. And because you are property you cannot purchase items," Jack was told._

"_But I have money," Jack told him, presenting a gold coin from his pocket._

"_Probably stole that money you filth. Please, remove yourself from my establishment before I call the authorities!"_

_Jack walked out of the confectionary with a creased forehead and narrow eyes. All he wanted was a piece of candy. He had the money. In London he could buy a piece of chocolate or candy. And what did the man mean about the difference in skin color? He knew he had darker skin than everyone else he knew. That never mattered before. Why were people with darker skin property? Can people really be property? People aren't property. They are people. A person is a person. _

_Simply confused by it all, Jack sat on a small ridge overlooking the harbor. He his legs were crossed and his elbows were supporting his arms. His head was in the palm of his hand. This wasn't fun anymore. Everyone told him he would enjoy the Colonies. He didn't see any fun in it. He didn't do anything and he got yelled at by someone. Usually these things never bothered him, but he did know the man five minutes before he was yelled at and he even greeted him when he walked in. Charleston was no fun at all. He probably would have more fun on the ship anyway. The men liked to play with him. They at least liked him._

_Jack stood and brushed himself off. He turned around and was face to face with a few men who were quite nicely dressed. One of them had a fine, slate coat. He motioned to the coat._

"_I like your coat," he told him._

"_I'm sure you do."_

"_Well, good day," Jack said as he walked forward until his path was blocked by them._

"_Where do you think you're going?"_

"_Back to the ship," replied Jack._

"_Not anymore."_

_Two hands grabbed his upper arms and squeezed. "Huh, he has a lot of muscle on his arms this one."_

"_And his skin is a peculiar color. He should be easily spotted if he tries to run."_

"_Not to mention his appearance is not like the rest of them."_

"_Let me go," Jack told them._

_A hand reached into his coat pocket and produced the few gold coins William gave him to buy himself some candy._

"_Where did you get these?"_

"_My friend gave them to me," Jack replied._

"_I'm sure he did."_

"_Let me go," Jack told them again, struggling harder._

"_He has good muscle indeed."_

"_There is an auction coming up."_

"_Take him."_

"_Take me where?" asked Jack, suddenly frightened. "Let me go! Please let me go!"_

_The ten year old was gagged and his hands bound and ankles bound. He was thrown over a shoulder and continued to struggle as he was hauled away. They laughed at him and told him it was no good, but he had to get away. What was happening to him? Why were they doing this? He felt himself fall and then his head hit something hard…_

_Jack awoke with a scream. The boiling hot water continued to burn on his face as it dripped from him. He immediately stood on his feet and tried to make a run for it, until he was grabbed by two men._

"_A runner. Well, we'll just have to solve that now won't we?"_

"_Who are you? Where am I?" Jack asked. Heavy, impenetrable iron manacles were secured around his bare ankles. "What are you doing?"_

"_It is so you do not run."_

"_Where am I?" Jack asked again._

_A sharp slap across his cheek caused him to cry out and fall to the ground. Frightened, he couldn't help the sobs that shook his body. Behind him, a door slammed and he whipped around. The door was a barred door. Around him were bars as well. He wasn't the only one crying he noticed. There were other children huddled in the corners of their cells crying and praying and screaming for their parents. They were all darker than him, but not by much. The entire hall that never seemed to end was filled with cells and children. He was in the middle of them. _

_Shaking, Jack curled his knees against his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He buried his face in his arms and cried aloud with the rest of them until he cried himself to sleep._

_Loud screams awoke him the next morning. Each child, one by one, was dragged out of his or her cell and taken to the door to the right of him down the hall. It didn't take him long to realize once a person went through that door the person never came back. Slowly, the cells to his right were emptied as they approached him. He crawled to the left corner and burrowed himself into it as far as possible. Inside, he was screaming, but he was too afraid to let his scream out. Instead, when his cell was opened, his eyes simply grew wide._

_He was grabbed by his hair and dragged across the floor. Too weak from lack of water and food he followed, but very unwillingly. When he did struggle, his hair was pulled tighter. He was thrown to the floor in that room. A man sat at a desk with papers in front of him. He appeared highly not amused and rather bored from having done this over and over. _

_The weight from his ankles suddenly released, Jack took a step toward the door before both arms were grabbed again and he felt his wrist was nearly broken._

_He was stripped of his clothes and stood in the sunlight exposed to all of them._

"_What are you doing?" he screamed._

"_Examining you," replied one of the gentlemen._

_Jack soon found himself being examined. They squeezed his arms and legs. They pulled his lips apart to examine his teeth. They prodded at him. They grabbed him. They poked him. They measured every length of him. They shoved needles into his body. They pulled at him. They cut off all his hair. They made him run in place for as long as he could. They made him hold his breath. They made him lift as heavy an object as he could. They tested if he could read and write. They clothed him with a piece of cloth that barely covered him so that "the others could see how strong he was for a child". They placed his ankles and wrists in shackles. They dragged him out a different door. They threw him in another cell._

_Jack curled tightly against his body, terrified as to what they did to him. He laid in the dirt and grime, curled like a tight fetus in the womb crying._

"_Shh, there, there it'll be okay. My name is James. It'll be over soon. Come here."_

_Not knowing who the man was and not caring, Jack slowly uncurled and crawled into the teenager's body. He was held and rocked. _

"_It's all right. The worst of it is over. I know, I know. Once you're sold tomorrow everything will be better," James said._

"_Sold?" Jack asked, lifting his head._

_James nodded. "Yes, we are slaves. Slaves are sold."_

"_I'm not a slave! I'm a sailor. I'm a lieutenant in the Royal Navy!" Jack screamed._

"_Don't say such tall tales. They will punish you for lies like that," James snapped, but in a warning manner._

"_But I am!" Jack told him. "My best friend, William Turner, he's a lieutenant too. We came here from London to deliver supplies. The ship is called _Victoria_. Victor Wheal is the captain. My name is Jack Sparrow."_

"_Not anymore," James told him. "We don't have proper names. We are slaves. Slaves don't have proper names."_

"_I'm not a slave," Jack tried reasoning._

"_I'm afraid you are," said James._

"_Why?" Jack pleaded._

"_Because you are dark skinned and dark skinned folk are property," James told him._

"_I'm not property! I'm not a slave!" Jack shrieked._

_James pulled Jack's head into his chest to shut him up as one of the guards passed by the cell and eyed Jack. He silently hushed him. "Don't scream. They'll punish you for it. You have to stay quiet. I know you're scared. I was too my first time. It gets better I promise. Everything will be okay when you are settled. Okay. It'll be okay."_

"_I wanna go home. I wanna go home. I want my father," Jack sobbed, giving in._

_Sighing, James wrapped his arms around the child. He shut his eyes and tucked Jack's head under his jaw. He hummed and rocked back and forth, holding the little boy tightly against his body as if Jack was his own child or brother. Protecting him, he did not let him go for anything. Even long after Jack cried himself to sleep again, he did not release the child from his arms. He had to protect him from what was to come. He knew Jack was going to be worked hard because of his strong body and young age. All he could pray for was the sleeping child in his arms to have an owner that gave him a job suitable for a child, but, in his heart, he knew Jack would be out there with the grown men picking and cutting and would be treated and punished like one of them._

_Little Jack awoke the next morning to a scream of fright. He turned his head and watched as the cell doors were opened and the people inside dragged out. Not bearing to watch them come closer, he buried his face in James's chest._

"_Don't say anything. Keep as calm as possible. Listen to them. Do as they say," James softly told him. "Stay calm, try not to cry, don't say anything, listen, and you will find someone good to keep watch of you."_

_Jack nodded his little head. He was scared to death and trembling, but he trusted James. Their cell door was opened and the two of them walked out. He made sure James stayed close to him, and James did. As he was led out, he noticed the people, white people in their fancy noble clothes pointing and observing him. Uncomfortable, he leaned closer into James and kept his head down. He didn't understand anything. There were other children near his age also shackled and barely clothed. He wasn't the only one who was frightened._

_Each one of them was put in a line and he was forced away from James. Being dragged away from someone he trusted at the moment, he wanted to scream. The moment he thought about running back to him, James looked at him and pressed a finger to his lips as he shook his head. Right. Don't talk. Jack was stood in a line of other children. All of them were looking out with huge eyes and most of them were crying._

_In the midst of it all, a smile widened across Jack's face as he suddenly realized something. William! Of course. William would find him. He had been gone for a day and William would make everyone go out and look for him. Besides, everyone said they loved his company, There was probably mass hysteria on the ship because he wasn't there. It was Charleston and from the looks of it, this was a busy place in Charleston. People were lined up and crowded around them. William had to be in one of them. He just had to be._

_But, as time went on, little Jack began to see something. The men were screaming and yelling at the other men and shouting out numbers. The numbers were getting higher and higher each scream. It was an auction. He remembered seeing an auction of carpentry in London. The more valuable an object was the higher the price was. Wait a moment. He looked at the people around him. _They_ were the objects worth the great value. He wasn't an object. He was a human being. William wasn't anywhere._

_All he saw surrounding him were faces of greed and delight. They looked like starving wolves ready to hunt and kill. They looked hungry for something. A lot of them were pointing at him and looking at him with question and desire. He slowly lowered his head into his body and twiddled his thumbs. He was going to get out of this. He always got out of a lot of things. This was going to be one of them._

_James. No! James was being led away. He turned and looked back at him with a smile and a nod. Where were they taking him? This wasn't fair. He was only a teenager. He was a good person._

_More time went on and more people were surrounding them. Once the word "sold!" rang through the crowd, a man dressed in pristine clothes came up and dragged the dark African away. Once he saw them being led through the crowd, he never saw them again. There were times the women and children pleaded on their knees and begged. He understood that it was a family being torn apart. Even though he had no family, he wasn't going to be torn apart from William. He would be saved. Nothing was going to happen to him, but the people looked at him hungry and coldly. Why were they looking at him like that? Where was William? He just had to come save him. He wasn't an African. His skin wasn't that dark. Why was this happening?_

_NO! Now, it was his arm being dragged. He didn't want to go up there. He wasn't a slave; he was a sailor. No, he wasn't going to stand on that box like some piece of wood. He felt himself being lifted into the air and set on the box. His mouth opened agape and forehead wrinkled and eyes filled with tears. There were so many of them. The people went on and on and on. He couldn't count that high. Everywhere he turned he only saw heads._

"_Twenty five!"_

_Twenty five? What was that supposed to mean. He wasn't worth twenty five. He wasn't worth anything at all._

"_Thirty eight!"_

"_Fifty seven!"_

"_Sixty two!"_

_The numbers. They were using those numbers to bid on him. There was no William around. William wasn't coming. No one was. He was going to be a slave. He was never going to see his father or best friend again. He once asked William what it meant to be a slave and he was told that it meant being forced to do whatever the master wanted and the master always got his way. How did he always get his way? What was happening? Why was this happening._

"_Seventy!"_

_That wasn't good. That was the price where the men were sold and no children were that high priced just yet. He was a child. He was only ten years old. So that's what they meant when they said they wanted everyone to see how strong he was for a child. They were going to work him hard because he had muscle. There was no getting out of this._

"_One hundred pounds!"_

_Jack shut his eyes as he felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. Only two had sold for that high. One was a young teenage girl and the other was a grown man who bore a lot of muscle. No one was saying anything. They all had their heads turned to the right. Jack didn't want to look that direction. One hundred pounds was a lot of money and he was smart enough to know that someone really, really, really wanted him for a reason and he knew that reason wasn't good. He was going to die a slave when he was born a sailor. There was nothing he could do._

"_Sold!"_

_His arm was pulled and he didn't fight. All he could do was cry. He wanted his father. All he wanted to do was tell his father goodbye. He was never going to see anyone again._

"_Jack!"_

_Could it be? No. _

"_Jack!"_

_Jack Sparrow lifted his head. The second the shackles were removed from his ankles, he ran as quickly as he could to William._

_Seventeen year old William Turner knelt to a knee to pull Jack into his arms. He was most likely squeezing Jack, but he knew Jack didn't care. The poor child was trembling in his arms and he felt the tears against his neck. Only for a moment did he release Jack from his arms to wrap his coat around him. After, he set one arm under Jack's knees and the other around his back and hoisted him into the air._

_Jack's arms did not release from his neck. They stayed tight, as did his face to his best friend's tunic. He felt sick to his stomach and he couldn't stop crying or trembling. He still didn't understand what just happened. All he understood was that he was about to be sold and he was sold. His best friend bought him to save his life. That was a lot of money. Even though he was noble, that was still a lot of money to spend. The fact of it was that his best friend had to buy him to save his life. He wanted to forget this day. This never happened. He would forever tell himself this never happened._

"_Do you have him?"_

"_Yes and he's sleeping."_

_Beginning to wake, Jack heard those voices and felt himself being moved from one set of arms to the other. There was something about the second set of arms that was more comfortable than William's. William was like his father and he practically was his older brother. These arms were firm, yet gentle and there was something fatherly about them more than William's arms. The person holding him sat down and began rocking back and forth, gently humming and squeezing. _

"_You're squishing me," Jack softly said sleepily._

"_I'm sorry Jackie."_

"_Athair?" wondered Jack, lifting his head from the man's chest to see his face._

_Edward Teague smiled down at his son. The tears in his eyes slowly fell from his cheeks. The last time they saw each other was two years ago when he left Jack to give him a better life. He left Jack with a high noble family for a reason and the reason completely backfired on him. The last thing he wanted was to see Jack in a slave market and here he was, nearly sold a slave. He wasn't there watching it happen. He couldn't watch it happen. _

_Of all days, it had to be that day when he decided to visit an old friend and William came running on the ship before he set foot off with the words "Jack's being sold in the slave market today." He never, never would tell Jack he provided William with the money to buy him before someone else could. He didn't want to know how much Jack was worth. Not one item of food passed through his stomach that day and every other hour he spent vomiting his insides into the bucket. He couldn't recall the last time his nerves felt like that. Every time he heard someone or something that sounded like someone walking on deck, he held his breath and ran for the doors._

_Jack was so beautiful. He had grown up so much in the past two years and looked more and more like his mother every day, yet there was quite and amount of his father in him too._

"_Here," William said softly, presenting a small tunic and breeches. "I'll let you two be."_

_Edward nodded his head as he took the clothes from William. He unwrapped his little boy from the blanket and felt he was going to be sick again seeing how little Jack was clothed and if clothed was even the right word of choice to use. The tunic was slipped on his arms and buttoned and the trousers were slipped up his legs and buttoned. Knowing it comforted him more, Edward wrapped the blanket around his body again, keeping him tight and close to his body._

"_Are you better?" he asked._

_Jack shook his head. "I want to be with you. I don't want you to leave me again. Why did you leave me?"_

"_I had to. I can't raise you Jack. It's not in my blood to be a father. William is a much better father than I am, and I hear he and the twins are close. You have a better life with them," replied Edward._

"_But you're my Athair, not Billy or Alex or Lottie or Gabe. I need you," said Jack, nuzzling his face in his father's chest._

"_I have to let you go Jackie. You know this," Edward told him. "I let you go once for a reason and that reason was what happened today. If you and I are together, what happened today will happen again. That I guarantee." _

"_Not if we don't come back here to Charleston. I'm never coming back here ever. I don't care if I have to choose between dying and coming here I'll never come back," said Jack. "Never, never, never."_

"Well, as you could imagine, I held and rocked Jack until he fell asleep in my arms then gave him back to Bill. I left him again and returned to Madagascar. This is the first time in twenty eight years that Jack has been here. He avoided Charleston and the Colonies altogether for twenty eight years. What happened to him long ago changed him forever. If he has the slightest speculation that a place is white man dominated, he'll avoid it or send someone for him to get what he requires. He kept away from it for as long as possible and then one day he was given a crew of slaves to deliver and you know the rest of the story," Edward finished.

Anamaria was not looking at him. She was curled against the arm of the sofa with her knees hugged tightly into her chest. Her head was in her palm that was resting on the arm of the sofa. The other hand was wiping the tears from her face. Acknowledging that she understood him, she nodded gently.

"Ana," said Edward, moving from the chair to the sofa. "What brought this question up?"

"Jack's here," replied Anamaria.

"I know," said Edward.

"That man Lily called Jack-Jack, is Jack. Jack cut his hair and pulled it apart and took away everything. He went back to his old life of working for someone else just to get close to me, to Lily. He wants Lily. He knows exactly who that little girl is and I know she knows it's her father," said Anamaria.

"Couldn't have been. He's not Jack without looking like Jack. It didn't look anything like him," noted Edward. He turned his head and lowered his eyes as he thought back to a few hours ago. "It was the right hair and skin color. He was the right height." His eyes turned to Anamaria twice as wide as they were before. "His wrist. Has he always had that cloth wrapped around his right wrist that covered the brand and tattoo?"

"It was there since he walked into the tavern," said Anamaria.

"It is Jack," said Edward to himself. He shook his head. "I think it's time Jack and I had a little talk. He's grown up. He's facing his past and letting go by returning here. Coming back here for you and Lily proves enough to me that he's ready to be a father. He's changed."

"If he's changed so much then why do I still not trust him with her?" Anamaria asked him frustrated.

"You're afraid of love. He hurt you once and it broke your heart. You're afraid he'll do the same thing to Lily or you again. What you need to do is give him a chance. Perhaps not you personally give him a chance. Let Lily have time with him—"

"If I can't trust him with Lily when I'm around then I'm certainly not trusting him with her alone!" Anamaria told him.

Edward stood and rolled his eyes. He grabbed his guitar. "Anamaria, you think about what I just told you and then you tell me what city Jack Sparrow is in. I'm going to bed now because I'm tired and I've had a long day."

Anamaria nodded as she set her head in her palm again. She looked at the dying fire letting Edward's words sink into her head. Jack was here when he was ten years old and he was nearly bought. That seemed a bit farfetched from Jack Sparrow though. Even as a ten year old he must have been smart. Knowing Jack, he probably owed someone money so he avoided Charleston. She knew Jack hated the Colonies anyway; there were too many politics involved not to mention far too many taxes and he wasn't a resident.

Thoughtful, she went to the kitchen to bake a rum cake like she always did while thinking. Yes, it was quite late at night, but she wasn't tired and she needed to do something to make herself tired. Edward enjoyed her rum cakes very much so she knew he would be pleased to discover a fresh cake in the morning.

Jack Sparrow nearly a slave. She shook her head at that thought. Jack's skin wasn't that dark really. He was a little darker than a tanned sailor but not as dark as she had seen. The entire Teague family liked to tell stories and over exaggerate to make a grander tale; it was a simple Teague trait. Even Edward enjoyed telling the tale more than it was.

Tipping the rum bottle in the cake mix, she suddenly set it back on the table. Edward would not make up a tale that he provided money to buy Jack. No father would talk of purchasing his own son. She saw the look of pain and wonder on his face when she asked him.

And Joshamee Gibbs. He was not a man easily upset by something. The anger and frustration in his voice as he hinted toward Jack's near enslavement was fair and true.

Why would Jack be so afraid? Nearly a slave meant he was _nearly_ a slave and nearly meant he wasn't there. She was the one that had to sit in the barracks of the ship in filth and waste shackled to a row of slaves. He just sat in a cell with someone who was looking after him and only his ankles were shackled.

Jack was sitting in a cell shackled. That would explain his discomfort with shackles. When they were together, Jack did avoid the Colonies like the plague had struck. He turned no sailor down. The ports they did travel to were free ports. Come to think of it, any white skinned dominated city he stayed far from.

She always wondered why he gave up everything for the slaves year ago. He gave up his life to free all of them. She did notice that every day the slaves were enslaved he walked up and down the decks looking at them until one day joining. It was more than curiosity. Perhaps he was trying to imagine himself that he was a slave like he nearly was. 'Nearly' was a strong world. 'Nearly' was close to is and 'is' is what a person is.

Jack never liked working for someone and if things did not go his way, he always got quiet and thoughtful. She knew him enough to know that when he was quiet and kept to himself, something deeply disturbed him. Charleston was where he was nearly made a slave.

He changed his appearance and removed everything of the person who was not the slave. He was working for another man on his own free will. He was in Charleston.

Edward Teague was shaken awake from a deep sleep. Seeing it was Anamaria and the tears on her face, he immediately sat up believing something was wrong with Lily. He turned the oil lamp beside his bed to full flames.

"What is it?" he quickly asked.

"Jack's in Charleston," Anamaria replied so softly he barely heard her.

Opening an arm for her, Edward pulled her tightly into his body allowing her to sob into his chest. "I know and this time I'm not leaving him until he has."

"I don't know what to do," Anamaria told him.

"All I can tell you is to listen to your heart. It may hurt more than you think, but it will answer your question," replied Edward.

Anamaria nodded again. A surge of tears and emotion coming over her again, she pressed both palms against her face. Jack was living his fear for her and Lily and she was treating him horribly. She realized she needed forgiveness, not Jack.

_Will he forgive me? Can he forgive me?_

**A note from TurtleHeart: well, that answers a question of Jack Sparrow's dark past and more questions are to be solved soon...**

**happy readings!**


End file.
